The invention relates to a device for hanging items of clothing on a vehicle seat part, such as a backrest, a head restraint or head restraint holder of a vehicle seat.
Devices for hanging items of clothing in vehicles, usually in the form of clothes hangers that are attached to the head restraint bars on the rear sides of vehicle seats by various fastening means are known in various designs.
The clothes hanger is usually provided with one or more supporting elements that are attached to the head restraint bars with a clamping device. Clothes hangers, supporting elements and fastening device usually form a fixed assembly, e.g. consisting of an appropriately shaped spring steel wire with adapter elements made of plastic at the ends of the wires which are clamped between the head restraint bars by spring force.
There is often a need not only to hang up items of clothing on a clothes hanger to look after them during the journey but, for example, during hotel stays, to remove the items of clothing from the vehicle on the clothes hanger and to hang them in a different place on a wardrobe bar.
For this purpose, it is necessary for the clothes hanger to be provided with a fastening hook, which, however, is a safety risk for passengers on the back seat of the vehicle and is also unsatisfactory in terms of aesthetics.
The object of the invention is to create a device for hanging items of clothing on a clothes hanger that can be attached to the rear side of vehicle seats and that enables items of clothing to be taken out of the vehicle on the clothes hanger and hung on a wardrobe bar.